People are in many different environments (e.g., workplace, commuting vehicle, home, stores, public locations, etc.) throughout the day. Depending on the type of environment, the environment may include many different noises or sounds. For example, a person in the park may hear birds chirping, construction workers working, children playing, people talking, and the like. As another example, a person at home may hear babies crying, family members talking, televisions playing, phones ringing, and the like. A person may also have devices that create sounds, for example, a music player, cellular phone, audio book, or the like. Thus, the environment of a person can become very noisy.